


Just....One...Dance....

by dansenswest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dance, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Second Dance, newlyweds, romantic, short and sweet, tipsy, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansenswest/pseuds/dansenswest
Summary: Iris and Barry share a sweet moment before they head off on their honeymoon.





	Just....One...Dance....

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly listened to ‘I’ll find you’ last night at like 2 or 3 in the morning while I was thinking of prompts for some drabbles---Originally this “prompt” was supposed to go to another couple for an appreciation month thing that’s happening next month, but I COULD NOT stop thinking about West-Allen and their interrupted [impromptu] wedding (yes I am still bitter) and I just find It way more fitting than the other couple SO HERE WE ARE—ENJOY! 😊

After the beautiful reception and plenty of drinking, dancing, and tons of laughing everyone decided it was time to go home. Iris and Barry reassure Joe, Cisco, and everyone else that they would handle the clean up before they leave for their honeymoon. They all shared long hugs and was told to enjoy their honeymoon, was reminded that the ceremony was beautiful, and told Iris that she looked stunning in both dresses before leaving.

It was no lie that the pair was slightly intoxicated by that time. Cisco had whipped up some of his special shots so Barry would feel the buzz (not enough to get totally drunk but just a little bit) along with everyone else because let’s be real nearly everyone at the reception was drunk by the end with the exception of the children. Iris had a few glasses of wine, or at least that’s what she told herself.

They were having fun. It was _THEIR _wedding, she was **_happy_**. For the first time in a while she could admit she was **_truly happy_** and for once when she looked at Barry, she didn’t see the weight of the world on his shoulders. It reminded her of when his memories were wiped last year, where he was smiling almost non-stop.

As they were picking up the trash Iris could feel Barry gazing at her but every time she would go to exchange the same look he would look away quickly. They were both quietly giggling until Iris finally ‘caught’ him.

“Haha! I got you!” She said with a wide smile, the type of smile that made her eyes scrunch and her dimples pop. Barry’s cheeks just flustered red, he felt them catch on fire. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said slightly slurred.

“Mmhmm.” She responded with a familiar flirtatious look before continuing to pick up the trash.

Barry couldn’t stop smiling himself, he felt like he was running on clouds. He could now proudly say _Iris West-Allen_, just thinking about it made his cheeks fire up and he was stuck with this big goofy smile on his face.

After their little flirtatious game, Barry decided he wanted to cherish this moment before they head out to Bali, so without even thinking he flashed over and grabbed Iris then flashed over to the dance floor.

Iris jokingly screams “Barr!” once she catches herself. “You can’t just do that! What are you doing?!”

“I wanna dance.”

“Now?”

He nodded. “Barr, we have to clean up if we’re gonna be ready to leave by tomorrow.” He grabbed her hand and led her over to the same spot where they just had their first dance, sliding one of his hands down to her waist he whispered, “It’s just…one…dance.” He softly laughed before giving her a quick but passionate kiss. Iris—being completely swooned at this point just smiled. “We don’t even have music.” She lightly teased while connecting one hand to his.

“Who says we need music.” He said as his head lowered to match hers. They slowly starting rocking back and forth.

The first few quiet minutes went by, “This is nice.” Iris faintly whispered. Barry just responded with an equally matched “mmhmm”. They just sat there in peace and quiet swaying back and forth until Barry started singing quietly. “_Alll I wanna dooo, is come running home to you..”_ they both tipsily giggled. “_Can’t say how the days will unfoldddd, Can’t change what the future may holddd, but I want yooou in ittt—“_

  
“_Every hour, every minute…”_ Iris caught him off guard when she quietly sang the following lyric. That song, **_this song…will always be their song_**…and that’s one thing **_no one_** can take away from them.

“I love you Iris West-Allen.” He said quiet enough for her to hear him. It felt good to _FINALLY _say it out loud.

“And I love you, Barry Allen.” She said as they continued to sway back and forth. And they stayed that way as Barry sang the rest of _their_ song…It was just a quiet moment, shared between the two, where there was peace and love, and for once,

_It felt like she was just Iris and he was just Barry and that moment, _

_There was no one else in the world. _

** _Except each other. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for some cute Westallen stories along with some Dansen ones. I'm excited to start writing in these fandoms! - dansenswest xx


End file.
